of sneaky meisters and oblivious weapons
by shadowinthedark13
Summary: "It must be a trick of the light, Soul decides. Because Maka would so totally not be dancing with another weapon." Soul/Maka


**Rating/Warnings: **T

**Word Count: **3,229

**Character(s): **Maka Albarn, Soul Evans

**Pairing(s):** Maka/Soul

**Summary:** It must be a trick of the light, Soul decides. Because Maka would so totally _not_ be dancing with another weapon

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Notes: **I've had this in my docs for a while and figured I should finish and post this. Soul might be a little OOC, so try not to mind too much.

* * *

It must be a trick of the light, Soul decides. Because Maka would so totally _not_ be dancing with another weapon and she would not _stand_ for the simple swaying, or his hands sliding lower than necessary on her back. Maka is by the book and proper and for fuck sakes, why isn't she putting a stop to this?

The demon mace she's dancing with smirks at Soul over her shoulder, and shit will go down, because how uncool, man. Really, this is Kid _birthday,_ and Maka is making a spectacle of herself when it's _Kid's_ day and _he_ should be the center of attention, not Soul's selfish meister.

Then again, this could be karma, because he was kind of a dick earlier. But in his defence, she totally deserved it! Giving him those _eyes_ and the way her hand drifted up his arm, like she didn't know what she did to him (she probably didn't, his _clueless_ meister). And then—then the _pout_ and the, _Soulll~ It's one dance, just one! For Kid? Please, you never dance with me at one of these things,_ and he doesn't because he doesn't want to outshine people at their own parties because he's a bitchass dancer and—

"You know," Black Star slurps nosily through his straw, side-eyeing Soul. "When someone looks in the dictionary, your picture is there under _pussy."_

It has to be a trick of the light, because she doesn't look at him when he punches Black Star. Not even a glance.

* * *

So they're out of Kid's fancy lighting and she's still not looking at him, and instead shuffled to the very edge of the cab, almost pressing against the window. Soul glares at his reflection and Maka's through the foggy window and hopes she can feel the _disappointment_ vibes he's trying to send her, because that dress is too short and she spent an awful long time with that douche bag demon mace and that's not very partner-like on her part _at all._

And then she's being sneaky and slipping out of the cab ten minutes later, leaving Soul to pay twenty bucks with a tip. He totally could have driven, dammit. He'd only had four (five? No, six, he thinks, because Black Star made him that fruity one…) drinks, and dammit, he was still walking in a straight line!

"Maka," he says as he walks up the stairs, catching a brief glance of uninteresting panties as her skirt lifts with her quick steps, a few feet ahead of him. "Maka, Maka, Maka, _Makaaa~"_

She's so very frustrating with her ignoring-him bullshit. Seriously, he should be ignoring her for…well fuck, he just should goddammit. This is so uncool.

By the time he locks the apartment door behind him, Maka has her shoes and jacket off and is rubbing her swollen feet, casting murderous glances at the high heels.

His hands are getting disgustingly sweaty in his pockets, so he takes them out and wipes them on the leg of his dress slacks. "So the uh…demon mace dude. Who's he?"

"Leo," Maka's voice is annoyed and tight and wow she's still not looking at him. Like _he_ was the one who danced with some other weapon (or meister) earlier in the evening. Soul takes a step toward her, kicking her shoes out of the way.

"And…?"

"And _what_ Soul?" She stands as well, and yes, this is great because they're close and if she tries to slip out of the conversation, Soul can steps on her toes or something.

"Well is he super dreamy?" Sarcasm drips from his voice. He should really stop sounding like a twerp or Maka might think he's jealous, which is funny because he's not. Not _jealous,_ at least. He might be a twerp.

She sneers at him, all sharp green eyes and quick feet as she avoids his conveniently placed ones. Damn her and her brain, she must have known he'd step on her feet to keep her there. "He's _nice,_ and he asked me out."

His chest hurts, but Soul passes it off as indigestion and keeps his face blank. "Is that so?"

His meister has also gotten down the act of not giving a shit, or at least learned how to control her emotions a bit more, because he can't read her face and fuck it all, this is not good. He's obviously rubbing off on her too much and not in the cool way at all. She can't go on a date with another weapon. This has to be in the DWMA's rulebook, right? It's like cheating—

"You cheater!" Soul snaps, pointing a finger at her. Of course he said it out loud. He shouldn't have taken the drinks Black Star kept handing him, because his brain to mouth filter doesn't work half as fucking well when he's drunk. He bites his cheek to keep from saying anything else.

Maka's façade cracks a bit, and her mouth lifts in a snarl. "Excuse me? I'm not _cheating_ on you, moron! We're not even dating or—or anything. You're my partner, not my father, so shut your stupid sharky _mouth!_" She breathes in quietly once, twice, and then, "Maybe if you'd said yes to dance with me, you wouldn't have to suffer from such uncool jealousy."

His _sneaky_ meister. Soul glares at her while she walks away, tossing a quick, "Oh, and I hope you have the nightmare about the gummy bears again!" And fuck her, he probably will.

* * *

Soul wakes up and shakes the memories of mutated gummy bears from his mind. Then, after glancing at Blair, who is cuddled up in a pile of his _clean_ clothing on the ground, Soul decides to go and try and sneak into Maka's bed. Because why the fuck not.

Despite her earlier anger, she allows him into the safety of her bed and proceeds to curl up into a ball, yawning out, "I hope it was terrifying."

He kind of wants to cuddle. That was the whole reason he came in here in the first place. If he wanted reassurance that gummy bears weren't taking over the world, he'd have checked out his window or woken up Blair.

And Maka's the best cuddle buddy ever, so.

Carefully, Soul reaches over, moving slowly, hoping that it seems like he's already asleep. He adds in a few snores too, just to be safe, and wraps an arm around Maka. For a moment, she relaxes in his grip, and then she's all, "Soul, you cuddle-whore, get off!" and "Ugh, you're like a furnace and it's too hot" even though it's a cool fucking _sixty eight degrees_ because she won't let him turn on the heat, despite the freezing temperatures outside. And eventually, he just hugs her to him and she lets out a breath like she's so fucking sick of him but she's not, how could she be.

They're both silent for a long time. So silent that Soul assumes she's fallen asleep. Her eyes are closed, at least, and her breathing has deepened. "Sorry for not dancing with you tonight," he tells her, because he is sorry. And he doesn't like the way he felt when he saw that Leo douche touching her or making her laugh. He felt vulnerable and jealous and maybe a little scared, too.

Maka presses against him more firmly, her hand touching his and pulling it to her chest. If Soul were uncool, he would have jumped. But he's pretty fucking cool so he freaks out mentally instead. Of course she would be awake. Of course his _stupid meister_ has mastered the art of pretend sleeping. Or at least she may have, because her eyes still aren't open and her breathing hasn't changed. "Are you going to go out with that tool?"

It's even longer before she replies, and by then he's almost asleep. She says, "Yeah, I am," and Soul slips his arm away from her and rolls over to face the opposite direction.

* * *

In the beginning, Soul pretends like he doesn't give a shit. He's still cool and he won't give her or _him_ the satisfaction of knowing their little get togethers piss him the fuck off.

But it's annoying when she comes home _humming_ and smiling and not giving any details or even mentioning Leo. Soul figures that if he had a bangin' girlfriend (because any less would be uncool, and he is so fucking cool he can't even handle it sometimes) he'd talk about her all the time. Of course he always kind of figured Maka would _be_ said bangin' girlfriend, but still.

Even now, she's giving him _eyes_ across the cafeteria and why doesn't she just go over and sit with him? Soul doesn't really feel like vomiting this early in the day, and seeing Maka acting like this is just… almost as bad as the time Black Star made out with his hand.

"Maka," Soul says because he's had enough. If his partner is going to act so uncool and girly he has to do something. It's _his_ reputation she's tarnishing. "Maka enough with the eyes, please."

"Shut up," she tells him simply, turning back around and facing their table, glaring green meeting his red. He tries to hold back his scowl, but it's a very hard thing to do. "Like you don't make eyes at the stupid women on TV. Or _Blair."_

He sneers and turns away, dropping a few more fruit snacks into his mouth. Liz sighs heavily from her spot behind him as if _she's_ tired of this shit. "The two of you are so immature. Like, on a scale of Tsubaki to Black Star, you're a Patti."

"Huh?" The other blonde pipes up, knocking her peas over with a flick of her finger. "Whassast sis?"

"Nothing, Patti."

Maka huffs at her and Soul finds himself wanting to do the huff thing too, except _no._ "Liz, shut up, please."

The rest of lunch is spent bantering amongst each other and nobody mentions the way Leo is smirking at their table or how Maka won't meet his eye.

* * *

"This is getting old," he tells himself in the mirror of the bathroom, scowling when the fog slowly creeps back over his reflection.

"What? The fact that you're in the washroom while I'm showering? You said you had to pee, Soul, not watch yourself in the mirror. Vain _jerk."_

Soul turns sharply, catching her with her head sticking out from behind the curtain. "Get back to your shower, woman."

"Then get out! Or I'll-I'll stuff my wet towel under your bed! Or walk out naked and—"

"Walk out _naked?_" He raises an eyebrow.

Maka's face darkens, or maybe it's the heat from the shower, and she scowls. "Yes, _Soul._ And I'll kick you in your ass _while_ being naked."

"Yeah right!"

"Yeah," Maka nods, and then there is naked Maka standing in the shower and she's a blur and his ass hurts really bad when she fucking _tosses him onto it_ and then naked Maka is gone and the door is locked.

"I think your tits got smaller!" He yells as he stands, wiping his ass. Actually he's pretty sure they've gotten _bigger._ Not that he saw much aside from his horribly flailing limbs. Dammit.

"You're a mean partner, Maka!"

"Fuck you!" He hears distantly, and goes to make her a tea to soothe her anger.

* * *

"Break up with Leo," Soul tells her, his last wish. Blood is gushing from the wounds on his head and stomach. "Maka be cool and give your dying partner this. Just this."

He raises his hand to her face, watching his blood stain her smooth cheek. But it isn't overwhelming sadness or despair on her face. She's annoyed. "You're not dying, Soul."

Sitting up, he glares, swiping blood away from his eye, "Well I _could_ have."

Maka shakes her head, and one of her pigtails nails him in the eye. "Well fuck! Now I'm blind, too. Thanks, Maka."

"Soul, you got scratched in the stomach when you shifted out of your weapon form to _stand in front of me_-even though I had perfect control-and _I_ hit you over the head."

Soul leans back against the plastic chair and waits to be called. The clinic is far too busy for a Friday night. This is bullshit, their DWMA students; they should be in there first. "Maka, I'm seriously wondering why Leo puts up with you." He is he really is. But she's also wondering how she can put up with him. The one time Soul actually hung out with Leo had been when he and Maka and Leo and his partner had gone out to the local burger joint. And Leo had been far too picky on what to get, and really, you could get a burger with fries or a fucking _burger with fries._

She casts him a withering glare as he's called into the room, tugging him up by the elbow none too gently. "I used to think Black Star was oblivious, but I'm pretty sure you take the cake, Soul."

He huffs at her, too sore and too annoyed to do anything other than that.

* * *

Soul really needs to figure out what to do about this.

* * *

He decides Leo is gay thirty minutes after Maka tells him. Because yeah, okay, he's kind of feminine in a way that only girls might notice (and other gay men, or gay women, or maybe Soul's just oblivious?) and he's kind of annoyed that Maka agreed to help Leo get his partner's attention (who is also gay, go figure) because she is way too good to be someone's beard.

"Maka," he calls into the empty house, knowing she's gone out to the bar with Leo and his Partner (capital because it means more than one thing now, Soul decides) and he's pretty sure Liz and Tsubaki and probably Patti went with them.

This is great.

* * *

Maka comes home around twelve (twelve thirty-seven, to be fucking exact because that is exactly what Soul _is)_ stumbling and laughing and clutching Liz's arm.

The blonde gives Soul a look, like he should be the one chauffeuring his drunken meister around. He probably should. This might have been what got them into this mess.

"Get her to bed. And give her two aspirins while you're at it."

"Yes ma'am," he salutes sarcastically, patting Maka on the back. He grins when she burps, and Liz rolls her eyes.

"You really are dumb, you know," her eyes follow Maka's fumbling form as she makes her way down the hallway, singing something from a musical. "She's so hung up on you I'm surprised she even noticed Leo."

He pretends like he's not blushing and attempts to shove his hands into his pockets, except he's only got his briefs on and well that's kind of awkward. But he's cool so he pretends like Liz's smirk means something else entirely. "Whatever, I'll talk to her."

"You do that, big boy," she laughs, and she's gone before Soul can slam the door in her face.

Soul takes a moment to pump himself up, standing at the closed door and glaring down the hallway. You can do this, he tells himself. You are so fucking cool that nothing Maka can say or do will affect you, and if you somehow end up screwing around, well, all the better.

He's about half way down the hall, panic building in his chest, when Maka shouts for him to hurry up because she's tangled and a mess and goodness, so fucking _drunk._

Soul might be offended that his meister can't seem to hold her liquor, but he's trying too hard not to panic, because his little self-esteem session did _nothing_.

Hopefully he doesn't look as much as a pussy as he thinks when he walks into the room. He almost laughs, but knows better because she'll hurt him, but the idiot has her shirt half way off, elbows bent, hair in the way of getting her head out of the hole, and necklace tangles against the lace of the shirt. Jesus.

He walks over to her, fucking himself in the ass because his briefs do little to nothing to hide his _budding erection._ "Stand _still,_ for fuck sakes."

"Ha."

He manages to loosen the necklace from the shirt, but her hair is still in the way, and he doesn't know how to work anything that isn't pigtails.

Thankfully, Maka can give herself whiplash to get the shirt off, and then they are standing there in different ways of undress. Maka doesn't notice at first, but he certainly does, because she's facing him and her push up bra has a little bit of nip showing. Fuck it all.

"So," he begins, scratching his head with his hand. "Leo's gay."

"Correct," Maka mumbles, furrowing her brows. "He didn't want me to tell anyone."

Soul shrugs, hands dropping to his sides, but they itch to grip her hips and tug her near him. "I thought we told each other everything."

"Like how you kissed Mindy last year at that party at Black Star and Tsubaki's?" She doesn't sound angry about it, but Soul doesn't know for sure. "Because I thought we told each other everything too, but you never said anything about that."

"I—" He takes a breath and steps away, feet suddenly very cold against the hardwood, and his own hard wood is getting much softer. "It really sucked? Also I was drunk."

"'ain't mad, Soul," she whispers, punching him in the arm. It's too hard, but he does a pretty good job not wincing. "Sorry about not tellin' 'ya."

"Y-yeah, whatever." Clears his throat, glances at her, opens his mouth to say something, anything, but Maka beats him to it.

"Were you jealous though? That was my master plan."

_Hardwood, hardwood, hardwood _and fuck it all, he kisses her.


End file.
